The purpose of this project is to develop an implantable chemotherapy system for sustained delivery of anticancer agents close to the site of a malignant intracoular tumor, in order to avoid the adverse effects of systemic administration. The initial work is focused on the effectiveness of nitrosourea compounds, particularly the lipophilic 1,3-bs(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrosourea (BCNU), against a rabbit model of uveal Green melanoma. Previous in vitro experiments indicate that sutained release at a constant rate of about 200-300 micron grams/hours is expected from a silicone balloon implanted in the episclera and injected with a BCNU solution in absolute ethanol. Our conclusions based on in vitro experimentation are that subtenon-retrobulbar injection of BCNU delays growth of Greene melanoma in the rabbit eye and that the effectiveness of BCNU is enhanced significantly by combining local injection with systemic delivery of a lower dose, thus reducing systemic toxicity. The research goals for the coming year are to determine BCNU concentration in the eye after intravenous injection and after subtenon-retrobulbar injection, to determine the rate of diffusion of BCNU through a silicone device implanted in the episclera, and to evaluate sustained release of BCNU for treatment of uveal Greene melanoma in the rabbit.